


Christmas Promise

by jfridley



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit of fluff! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas if you celebrate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Promise

 

 

**_Bruce was strung out and tired as he walked down the terminal to baggage claim. His flight home had been cancelled then rerouted and it took every ounce of patience he had to get to New York. He promised her-promised them- he’d be home and he was intent to keep that promise._ **

**_He saw Steve waiting for him at the edge of the crowd-trying to blend in with a baseball cap and glasses. Steve looked up and smiled coming over and extending his hand._ **

**_“Welcome back Bruce” Steve said with a smile._ **

**_Bruce chuckled “Thanks Steve and Thanks for this” he said as he grabbed his lone bag and followed Steve to the waiting car._ **

**_“No problem what are friends for” Steve answered easily-earning a snort from the driver._ **

**_“Hey Sam-thanks for coming” Bruce said as he climbed in and finally addressing the other man._ **

**_“No problem Doc. Believe me I was two days away from calling in favors and coming and getting you myself” Sam groused as he pulled out into traffic._ **

**_At Bruce’s confused look Steve smiled and interjected._ **

**_“She’s been extremely excited-having Jarvis and Tony outline maps and even a countdown clock” Steve said._ **

**_Bruce looked back at Steve with a smile “Do either suspect anything?” he asked._ **

**_Steve shook his head “No I don’t believe either have any idea” he said looking at Sam for confirmation._ **

**_Sam shrugged “Can’t speak for Stark but I am pretty sure Mads has no idea” he finished._ **

**_Bruce smiled at that “Good” he replied._ **

**_Sam pulled up to the gate and typed in his code for it to open._ **

**_Steve smiled “We’ll wait stop by later on tomorrow-let you two have the morning with Madeline” he said as Bruce hugged him._ **

**_“Go on in man-Merry Christmas” Sam said earning a hug himself._ **

**_“Merry Christmas to you too and you better come later-Maddie will be very upset if you don’t” he said._ **

**_He watched and waved as Steve and Sam drove out then turned and made his way inside._ **

**_“Welcome home Dr. Banner” JARVIS said quietly. “And may I be the first to say Merry Christmas” the A.I added._ **

**_“Thank you JARVIS and Merry Christmas to you” Bruce said._ **

**_He walked into the living room taking in all of the decorations-which had multiplied in his short absence making him roll his eyes and laugh._ **

**_“JARVIS How many more decorations did he put up after I left?” he asked._ **

**_“Do you truly want the answer to that sir?” the A.I asked._ **

**_Bruce chuckled “No I guess not” he said sitting down on the couch._ **

 

**_Jet lag reared its head and he was asleep before he knew it. The sensation of someone watching him slowly woke him up. His eyes adjusted and he noticed Tony standing in the doorway with a look of elation and shock on his face._ **

**_“Am I dreaming?” Tony asked._ **

**_Bruce smiled “Not unless I am too” he answered lamely._ **

**_Tony snorted a laugh as he made his way across the room-taking Bruce’s face in his hands and kissing him._ **

**_“I’ve missed you-we’ve missed you” Tony whispered as they broke apart._ **

**_“I promised I’d be back by Christmas” Bruce whispered back._ **

**_“I know you did” Tony answered as he kissed him again._ **

**_“Sirs” JARVIS said as a warning as they heard the sounds of small feet coming down the stairs._ **

**** **_Tony broke off and scooped the girl up before she walked into the room._ **

**_“Close your eyes sweetie-there’s a big surprise in there for you” Tony said._ **

**_She gasped and scrunched her eyes closed so hard Tony was surprised it didn’t hurt. He walked in standing in front of Bruce._ **

**_“Okay open them” Tony instructed._ **

**_When she opened them she screamed and jumped from Tony to Bruce’s arms._ **

**_“PAPA!! You’re Home!” she screamed excitedly._ **

**_Bruce laughed as he caught his flying daughter._ **

**_“Yes I am Honey-I am home” he answered._ **

**_“For good?” she asked._ **

**_He nodded “Yes for good” he added._ **

**_She threw her arms around Bruce’s neck and kissed him on the cheek repeatedly._ **

**_“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” she said with elation._ **

**_Tony laughed “And how did you know that miss smarty pants?” he asked curiously._ **

**_She looked back at Tony with a serious look on her face “I asked Santa to bring Papa home” she stated._ **

**_“You asked Santa-When?” Tony asked._ **

**_“Uncle Clint took me shopping with him-to that big place with all the stores?” Maddie asked._ **

**_“The mall?” Bruce interjected._ **

**_“That’s it-and we stood in line and I got to sit on his lap and he asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I told him for Papa to come home-and he promised and look he’s here” she said ending her explanation by gesturing at Bruce._ **

**_“You asked Santa to bring me home?” Bruce asked shocked._  "** **_But I told you’d I’d be home for Christmas” he added._ **

**_“I know-but I wanted to help you” she replied._ **

**_“So Santa promised he’d help Papa keep His promise” Tony said._ **

**_“Yep and it worked” Maddie said with a smile._ **

**_Tony smiled “yes it did Princess-yes it did” he said smiling at his daughter as he leaned down and kissed her._**

 

 


End file.
